Le pianiste de l'internat
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Un souvenir jaillit, c'est le son d'un piano et le dos irréel d'un enfant, je suis dans le jardin entrain de l'admirer. Il est adulte cette fois. Il s'était stoppé, avait levé la tête et son visage s'était crispé dans une rage folle. Il s'était levé d'un coup et avait fracassé ses avant-bras sur son piano.


La musique m'emporte à droite, je m'échappe d'une vapeur énergique brumeuse sortie des ténèbres. Elle m'emporte à gauche, une puissance envahissante allait m'engloutir. Elle est éblouissante et effrayante. Elle s'obstine, elle s'approche, je me penche sur une hanche, d'une main je l'élance vers le ciel, elle me retombe dessus et m'engloutit. Je perds l'équilibre, mes épaules tombent au sol, mes avant-bras brassent l'air pour tenter de respirer, mais ils étouffent doucement, tout doucement. Ils s'éteignent, mon corps s'éteint. Dans un ultime effort mes jambes se décrispent, mon buste chute et effleure le parterre pour mieux se relever. Je laisse la puissance lumineuse derrière moi. Je lui ai échappé. Je suis droit, un rempart, un mur, victorieux, je regarde le ciel et ferme les yeux. La fatigue m'enveloppe, j'essaie pourtant d'attraper ce merveilleux bleu, mais je ne peux l'atteindre. Je meurs. C'est la fin du spectacle, mes paupières se lèvent face au monde véritable. Il me parait plus fade que l'imaginaire, plus flou, tel un fantôme qui me hante après chacune de mes danses. Le public m'acclame, il est immense et bruyant. Je me réincarne le temps de quelques pas, juste ce qu'il faut pour sortir de scène élégamment, et je fane, la réalité reprend ses droits.

Un souvenir jaillit, c'est le son d'un piano. Une fée virevolte sur des touches, une note, une plus grave, trois plus aigus et de nouveau la première. Il y a de grands arbres, ah non simplement un petit. Il pousse d'un pot et grimpe sur un mur vitré en se courbant. J'ai les paumes, le front, et le bout du nez collés sur ce mur, mais je suis de l'autre coté de l'instrument et de la fée. J'ai six ans. Mes sens sont en alerte, je tremble de plaisir face à la vue et à la mélodie.

«Sugawara, vous avez été fantastique comme d'habitude.»

On me tend une serviette avec laquelle je m'essuie le visage. J'avance droit le long d'un couloir en vieille pierre. Mon bas me colle à la peau, mon col serre mon torse et mon cou, mais ils sont si fins que j'ai froid. Il y a mon vestiaire un peu plus loin; la vitre, une plante de salon, le piano et le dos irréel d'un enfant. Je suis dans ce même souvenir. Les cheveux du garçon sont d'un blond aussi scintillant que ceux de la fée. Il a la nuque penchée, le dos droit, ses épaules se tendent d'un bout à l'autre de l'organe sonore. La totalité des choses de cette scène prennent vie, la vitre se distant, l'arbre grandit, le piano se froisse, l'enfant prend des années. Mais je me retrouve devant la porte de ma cabine. L'inconscient de mon esprit s'est tu, sa moitié me rappelle à la tache, je me dévêtis, m'habille d'un pantalon en toile sombre, d'une chemise blanche, et m'enroule d'un foulard océan. Je me parfume, les petites goutes roses s'évaporent et imprègnent ma peau et mes narines. Devant moi se dresse le petit génie aux doigts de fée, il est de profil, il porte des lunettes trop grandes. Je suis un enfant moi aussi et je suis dans le jardin entrain de l'admirer. Il y a des pousses de roses à mes côtés, leur odeur est enivrante, comme celle de mon parfum, identiquement douce.

Je me rends dans une salle où m'attendent des connaissances, les invitées d'honneurs, des journalistes, les autres artistes, mon impresario, et le brouhaha des rires incessants. Ça me fatigue. Je suis seul même avec tout ce monde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été construit de travers, une marionnette qui ne joue pas pour ses spectateurs, qui n'a même pas la sensation de jouer, qui à chaque numéro ne représente que sa propre vie. J'aperçois le pianiste toujours de profil, il est adulte cette fois et il a l'air triste; de même pour moi, j'aimerai pouvoir fouler le sol de cette pièce où il siège, mais elle est fermée, il est enfermé, et je suis impuissant sous un soleil qui tape sur mes épaules.

«Tiens te voilà, tu vas bien? J'ai cru qu'un ange s'était échoué sur notre bon vieux plateau de danse tout à l'heure, tu étais si resplendissant.»

Daichi me regarde tendrement, j'esquisse un sourire et viens déposer une de mes joues sur son torse. Nous étions en duo jusqu'à l'an passé, il est mon meilleur ami, la croix d'attelle qui me maintient en suspension. Les fils sont mes obligations, mes liens sociaux, le sang qui coulent dans mes veines, et le marionnettiste c'est cet enfant, ce blond, ce pianiste. J'ai passé de mes 5 ans à mes 18 ans dans le même foyer éducatif pour génie artistique que lui. Mes parents ne venaient que très rarement me rendre visite et j'étais soumis aux lourdes lois de l'établissement. Danser, danser, et danser encore. Mon professeur était assez sévère pour en décourager plus d'un. Pour ma part je faisais partie de ceux qui avançaient sans faillir. J'avais une inspiration, une motivation. Loin de celle de mes parents, je ne pensais pas à mon avenir de ballerine, je rêvais de pouvoir lui parler, mais l'entrée de la pièce saupoudrée de ses musiques à couper le souffle était toujours gardée par des adultes strictes. Je n'avais pas le droit de le déranger, voilà ce qu'on me répétait sans cesse. Aujourd'hui je sais que son tuteur payait des fortunes pour que l'apprentissage de son fils soit absolument parfait, il ne devait en aucun cas être distrait par ses camarades, alors il était mis à l'écart, coupé de nous, parfois avec son professeur, souvent seul. Mon rêve était irréalisable. Sur 13 ans je n'avais pas pu lui adressé la parole une fois. Je le regardais par la fenêtre du jardin devenir adolescent, devenir de plus en plus extraordinaire, de plus en plus beau et inatteignable. Je m'y précipitais à toutes les pauses qu'on m'accordait.

Un jour j'étais assis en tailleur apaisé par l'enchantement dont il était le magicien, il s'était stoppé, avait levé la tête et son visage s'était crispé dans une rage folle. Il s'était levé d'un coup, ses poings et ses dents étaient serrées, et il avait fracassé ses avant-bras sur son piano. Il avait ensuite posé sa tête dans ses mains et n'avait plus bougé pendant de longues heures. Ses crises se répétèrent jusqu'à son départ du foyer deux avant moi, et même après lors de ses représentations. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'assister à l'une d'elle mais on entendait partout dire qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu, et s'en allait sans un mot. Sa carrière solo pris fin un an après ses débuts, et je débutais la mienne un an après son retrait. Plus tard Daichi était venu à ma rencontre et nous avions commencé à danser ensemble mais j'ai fini par mettre fin à cette équipe sans aucun sens. Quand je dansais je ne percevais qu'une lueur éclaire, Tsukishima Kei, l'ancien pianiste que j'aime tant. Il n'y avait aucune place pour Daichi dans mes danses.

«Je suis épuisé. Rentrons ensemble...»

«Plein de gens sont venus pour faire ta connaissance Sugawara, cette fête a été prévue en ton honneur. Ton impresario va t'étriper si tu y fais faux bon.»

Il a les yeux droit vers la foule, il ne montre pas sa gentillesse. Je suis cruel de m'appuyer sur lui j'en suis conscient, je lui ai toujours beaucoup demandé et je continue bien que, malgré ses supplications, j'ai persisté dans mon idée de briser notre duo. Il s'était effondré à mes pieds, m'avait serré de toutes ses forces, il avait pleuré, beaucoup parlé, beaucoup imploré. Je n'avais pas écouté, la silhouette d'un enfant merveilleux s'était dessiné sur la façade en béton en face. Mon cœur valsait de douleur, d'une douleur qui ne rejoindrait pas celle éparpillé en flocons sur mes chevilles. J'étais nostalgique, et je souffrais de ne plus pouvoir l'entendre jouer, de ne pas pouvoir danser sur ses vibrations, de ne pas le connaitre.

«Oui je sais...»

Je me redresse. Daichi semble malheureux. Mes sentiments étaient trop différents des siens, je n'avais pu et ne pourrais réaliser ses rêves. Mon manager est là, il m'agrippe et m'emporte froidement à un autre endroit. Le corps musclé de Daichi ne se tourne pas dans ma direction, il est statique, son visage est un peu pâle. Il est dissimulé sous une masse colorée et pailletée. Je guète donc ce qui m'attend, quelques micros et caméras avec des journalistes. On me perd parmi eux. Je réponds consciencieusement à tout. Puis on m'extirpe du groupe, on me fait voler violemment jusqu'à un autre. On me lâche cruellement sous un vacarme infernale. Des célébrités discutent entre elles, piaillent, rigolent, j'en suis une, mais je me sens discordant d'elles. Je fixe le sol et puis soudain, un nom parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, je sursaute, je tremble, je cherche, je trouve.

«Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt Tsukishima. Alors comme ça vous aimez la danse? Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu?»

«Je suis juste passé par curiosité, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.»

Il fuit la personne et ses questions, il fuit les interactions. C'est lui, je reconnais la longueur de ses jambes, la beauté de ses traits, ses cheveux soleil. Il ne porte plus de lunettes. Son regard aperçoit puis soutient le mien, je suis paralysé, il s'approche, plus vrai que dans toutes mes illusions. Il est tellement près. Sa présence est terrifiante et écrasante.

«Sugawara je présume, j'ai vu votre danse, si je puis me permettre c'est très lait.»

Son air hautain et révolté n'avait pas changé.

«Vous étiez plus attrayant à l'institut. Peu importe les raisons grotesques qui vous motivait vos yeux brillaient comme jamais j'en avais vu briller.»

Les siens n'avait montré que dépit et rage.

«Ne soyez pas surpris que je vous connaisse, je sentais toujours votre regard sur moi alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour savoir qui pouvait bien persister à écouter jouer de cet horrible instrument.»

Il tend sa main vers moi.

«Je hais l'internat où nous avons grandi, je hais cette chambre odieuse où j'ai été enfermé plus de 10 ans, je hais le piano, je ne veux plus jamais les voir, mais vous Sugawara, je suis heureux de vous rencontrez.»

Je la serre du mieux que je peux. Ma voix m'a abandonné mais d'un pique d'une seconde je l'oblige à parler.

«Si vous saviez comme moi aussi.»

C'était tout, une délivrance, du repos, mes souvenirs lancinants seraient moins douloureux.


End file.
